Strikes
by Miriyoku Rio
Summary: Umi's turned into a guy, Nozomi's naked, madness is happening. Just another day in the life of Muse.


"Umi-chaaaan~"

The girl, or should that be boy, flinched from his hiding spot as the voice echoed in the room.

He placed his hands over his ears in any attempt to make his figure vanished from existence. His heart was beating far too loudly and he had to restrain his breathing.

Yep, the group had thought it'd be entertaining to transform her into a guy.

And she was NOT amused by it at all.

Umi remembered that she was about to blow a fuse when hands appeared out of no where, touching her everywhere, and I mean _everywhere_.

Umi shivered at the memory and clutched his body closer.

The world seemed to stop when the familiar sound of the door behind him started to open.

His eyes widened and he said his goodbyes before a dark giggle voiced behind him.

"Found you~"

Umi promptly fainted.

* * *

When he awakened, Umi found his head placed on something warm and soft, kind of like a pillow. The warm sensation caused him to nuzzle further into feeling.

A high pitched giggle sounded above him.

 _Wait, what?_

Slowly cracking an eye open, Umi dared to take a peak into the direction. His heart beat echoing in his ears.

Once his vision cleared, his gaze landed on a pair of eyes that could easily match the sun in color. For as it seemed, they definitely warmed him better than the sun itself.

As usual, Kotori sent down one of her angelic smiles and it soon attached itself to Umi's face. A small hand came in contact with his hair as it seemed that Umi had completely forgotten about her, or even better, his, current situation.

But, like all good things, this peaceful moment came to an end when Umi lifted his leg to get more comfortable and in doing so felt something shift between his legs.

While his face didn't darken to any shade of red, a loud, unusual groan of annoyance escaped his mouth and he gently hoisted himself from Kotori's lap.

Umi turned to his friend and gave a small apology before making his way over to the door and ready to literally beat some sense into a certain ginger that doesn't deserve to be named.

His hand reached the door ready to leave when the handle refused to move. He gave it a harder tug thinking it was just being a little stiff but no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't budge.

Umi looked back towards Kotori who hadn't said a word since his awakening and raised an eyebrow.

Kotori, in turn, placed her hand above her lips to stifle a giggle before reaching into her pocket and revealing the key.

Confused, but not thinking to deeply on the matter, Umi walked over to take the key. But as he was about to reach out, Kotori pulled it away from his reach.

The smile slowly started to stretch into a smug grin, very weird yet somehow alluring on Kotori's features.

"Kotori?"

He didn't like it, his voice was far too low, almost like a small growl when he whispered.

Kotori eyes seemed to darken, no longer the bright sun but instead a raging fire.

"You want it? Come and get it~"

And with that she dropped the key…

… Right into her cleavage.

Strike two.

* * *

This time when he felt his body regaining some consciousness, Umi refused to open his eyes in case of anything that could happen.

Instead, he decided to mentally go over the new lyrics in his mind to refresh his memory and get rid of the image of Kotori's… boobs.

 _Damn it!_

Despite being new at this whole being a guy thing, Umi had managed to avoid getting… well… you know. But if he kept having the same situations like the one with Kotori then who knows how long that would last.

A deep breath was taken before her very briefly cracked an eye open. It seemed he was in the infirmary, no one in sight.

Okay, that was good.

Now with his eyes fully open, Umi had come up with the decision to avoid anyone else until he got to Honoka.

Especially a certain pair of third years.

With one swift motion, Umi was up from the bed and heading to the door, ready to open when the wooden object slammed right into his face.

"Umi-chaaaan~"

Followed by a Rin.

Sighing and clutching his poor nose, Umi stepped out of the way of the door and looked down to a grinning kitty.

"Yes, Rin?"

The first year beamed and handed over a small bag "Rin's been told that you've been fainting a lot so Rin went and bought a few things~"

Touched by the spontaneous kindness, Umi rummaged through the substance of medication and water within.

"Thank you"

He smiled down at the younger girl and patted her head in exchange. A smile appearing once seeing Rin's expression.

"Now" he began, retracting his hand "have you by any chance seen Honoka?"

Rin placed her finger against her chin in thought "nya yep! Rin saw her in the club room"

After hearing the news, Umi quickly said his thanks before bolting out the room and in the direction of their club room.

After his departure, Rin took out a small walkie talkie from her pocket.

"The bunny is out of the warren, nya~"

"Roger that Rin-chan~ over and out!"

* * *

 _Since when had the club room been so far from the infirmary?_

The more time Umi spent running, the more attention he got from the small collection of students left.

He was more than relived when the familiar door appeared in his sights.

He skidded to a stop and straightened out his uniform before coughing into his hand and opening the door like nothing had happened.

The room was empty.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Oh my, such rage~"

 _Oh no._

The _one_ person Umi had wanted to avoid by any means necessary. The _one_ person that was probably the reason for why he was a guy right now. The _one_ person that was currently naked.

 _Wait… why is she naked?!_

Completely shocked at the sudden appearance, Umi lost his footing and fell backwards, his back betraying him as it shut the door in the process.

His face looked like it would stay permanently red and sweat was dripping off his body by the gallon.

He was quick enough to avert his gaze but what was seen couldn't be unseen, and what he saw was going to stay with him forever.

Nozomi wasn't even a little bothered by what she was doing since it was the reaction that she was looking for.

But, since she was Nozomi Tojo, she was going to play the innocent game.

"Didn't you ever learn to knock before entering a room?"

Umi tried to speak, he really did. But all that came out was a high pitched squeak.

Nozomi's smirk was one of the scariest things that you can witness. In Umi's mind it was the equivalent to a snake's rattle before they strike.

Nozomi sauntered over, ready for the final blow when the door suddenly opened. A very angry looking Nico on the other side.

It seemed she wasn't fazed by Nozomi's nakedness (Umi didn't want to know why) as she grabbed onto the taller girls ear and started dragging.

Umi blinked, his mind trying to process what on earth just happened and the fact he almost just got eaten by Nozomi.

Strike three.

* * *

This time when he awoke, Umi was quick to pick up that he was in the student council room.

A warm blazer draped over him.

Some might think it weird, but Umi was able to sense who it belonged to by only its scent.

Hanayo.

At least Umi had nothing to fear with the little rice loving, _innocent_ first year.

He turned his head and saw both Hanayo and Maki sitting at the table, revising.

Umi smiled at the sight and pulled himself up until he was sitting. The blazer dropping to his waist.

"A-ah, Umi-chan, you're awake"

He turned to the fist year and smiled.

"Y-yeah"

"Are you feeling okay?"

He turned to face the other first year, her gaze still fixed to the book.

"I'm fine" he replied, holding onto the blazer and standing.

He walked over to Hanayo and gently handed her back the blazer, expressing his thanks.

Despite the explosion of red that appeared, Hanayo smiled and took her blazer.

He then looked over to Maki "you too"

Maki seemed to not expect that through her flinch and the small noise that joined it.

She reached up to twirl her hair and turned her head away "I-I would've left you if Hanayo wasn't here"

Smiling, Umi thanked the two girls again before bidding his leave.

* * *

 _Now, where have you been Honoka?_

Bringing his finger to his chin in thought, Umi thought about the places he hadn't checked yet.

With a click of his fingers, a light bulb appeared.

The roof.

He decided to walk to the roof this time, just in case there was another naked Nozomi lurking somewhere.

Up the stairs and through the door, once outside, Umi breathed in the refreshing air.

"Umi?"

He turned to the side and spotted none other than Eli. Dressed in her dance clothes and a towel wrapped around her shoulders.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Eli let out a small smile "when do you ever interrupt me?"

Umi released his own smile and relaxed his posture.

"I'm looking for Honoka"

"I'd thought as much" a small pout then appeared "after all you love her more than me"

"W-wha-?"

Eli then released a small laugh "I tease"

Umi clutched at his shirt "I'd prefer it if you didn't"

Eli took the towel from her shoulders and slowly walked closer to the male version of Umi.

"Although…"

A sly grin appeared as she draped her towel around Umi's shoulder and brought them closer. The blonde not used to leaning up, stood slightly on her tip toes.

Umi, being the dense being he is, didn't really catch on where the older girl was going with this.

"Although what?"

Eli chuckled "I would like my share of your love" her voice was barely a whisper as she leaned in closer, just another moment and…

"Halt!"

Eli tore her gaze from the blushing male and spotted all the other members standing at the door.

Umi followed her gaze, his eyes landing on each member in bewilderment. He mentally cheered when he saw a fully clothed Nozomi.

"Yes?"

He turned back to Eli when she encircled her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer.

Honoka was the one to stand forward "don't you go any further Eli-chan"

He could feel the vibration of her hum due to the close proximity of their bodies, practically no space between them.

Eli turned to face him once more and moved in until their noses were touching, her hand massaging the back of his neck and leaving small tingles where she touched.

"But how can I resist that look, hmm?"

And with that, she leaned in and closed off any space there was.

Umi's eyes widened and he could feel his soul slowly leaving his body until he lost all consciousness altogether.

Strike four.

* * *

It was unusually chilly when he awoke this time.

He, like the many times before, slowly opened his eyes and waited patiently for his vision to stop blurring.

Now he was able to move his limbs, he raised his hand to his head and rubbed his temples in any attempt to reduce the growing migraine clawing at his brain.

He then felt something shift on his belly.

Raising his head he looked down and spotted Rin cuddled up like a ball, asleep.

Asleep on his _bare_ belly.

Great, he was half naked.

"I blame Nozomi" he grumbled.

"How rude~"

He looked up above him and spotted the girl in question "was it you?"

"… Yes"

He then shifted "well then"

"I'll make up to you then"

"Please don't"

"Now, now Umi-chan, there's nothing to be afraid of"

He made a few grumbled under his breath and was promptly shut up by none other than Nozomi's lips.

How may strikes it that now, five?

Yeah, strike five.


End file.
